The invention relates to a door handle arrangement for a motor vehicle with a frame-like handle support and a manually actuated handle, which is pivotally mounted at the handle support so that a user is able to open a door or flap of the motor vehicle; it further relates to a coupling device that is swivel-mounted at the handle support, by means of which coupling device a movement of the handle can be transferred to an on-board locking system and a locking device with a retaining element, which is movably attached to the handle support and used as a mass lock, wherein the retaining element is designed in such a way that on impact of an accelerating force resulting from a motor vehicle accident it can be moved from a basic position in which the handle can be actuated to a direction of blockage in which the handle and/or the coupling device is impeded from actuating the locking system.
Such door handle arrangements with a locking device used as a mass lock are to prevent that the accelerating forces occurring during an accident result in actuating the handle or door handle and inadvertently opening the door of the motor vehicle, which would present considerable risks for a passenger of the vehicle. In customarily used door handle arrangements for motor vehicles the handle components to be actuated by the user are mechanically coupled with an on-board locking system (the actual door lock). The movement of the door handle, or handle, is transferred to the locking system by the coupling device and the door is released for opening. In the event of an accident under unfavorable circumstances accelerating forces act as if the handle component is actuated by a user because as a result of inertia the handle can be accelerated in opening direction. When a handle or door handle does not have a respective locking device, the movement of the handle component in relation to the vehicle would result in a transfer by the mechanical coupling device on the locking system in the vehicle and a release of the door. An exemplary scenario for such situations is usually a lateral collision on an obstacle or a different vehicle. Such a locking device used as a mass lock, which is also called a crash stop, is known from prior art.
For example, DE 199 29 022 C2 describes a respective mass lock in the form of a swivel-mounted blocking element which in the event of a collision should rule out an actuation of the door handle. In the event of an accident, forces are exerted on the blocking element, and an inadvertent movement of the handle, also resulting from the applied forces, is blocked. DE 10 2009 053 553 A1, for example, also discloses a door handle arrangement. In this door handle arrangement, the crash stop applies an additional force on the handle or door handle which should definitely prevent that the handle is inadvertently moved.
For example, a door handle arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset, which has a locking device designed in the form of a crash stop, is known from DE 10 2008 000 098 A1.
Such well-known crash stops can be designed as pendulum mass so that, as a result of the applied force, for example, the crash stop is transferred into the movement path of the handle or the coupling device, thus blocking the handle. In addition, there are crash stops which engage in a blocking position and after being activated and engaged, they can only be deactivated by means of a specific intervention in the door handle unit so that the door handle can be used again in normal mode.
Door handle arrangements known from prior art which have a mass lock or a locking device that does not engage when activated but returns to its basic position involve the danger that, for example, in the event of a lateral collision, alternating accelerating forces occur which result in a fluttering of the door handle arrangement, or a back and forth movement. Because of said fluttering or movement the locking device can be in a position during its pendulum movement in which the handle and/or the coupling device is not blocked, even in the event of a collision or a motor vehicle accident. This is the case because the well-known locking devices are activated only in a relatively small locking rotation or displacement range, which block an actuation of the handle or coupling device designed as a bell crank. Consequently, strong and distinctive vibrations or long-lasting vibrations resulting from an impact of accelerating forces involve the danger that in the case of a back and forth moving or oscillating locking device the displacement range is not long enough to reliably prevent a blockage of the handle or the bell crank. Therefore, in the event of a collision, despite its activation the locking device can accept a position during the oscillation process in which it does not block the handle or the bell crank. Furthermore, the well-known door handle arrangements with crash stop have the disadvantage that they are designed only for accelerating forces directed into the interior of the vehicle. Accelerating forces moving in the opposite direction are not taken into consideration, even though they can also have an effect on an inadvertent actuation of the handle.